


Привет, балерина!

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>небольшая неловкость между Эмми и Розой за совместным обедом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привет, балерина!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey Ballerina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497070) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



– Итак, почему глядя на меня, ты произнесла «балерина»? – поинтересовалась Роза. Дело происходило в среду, они, удобно расположившись за столом Эми, распаковали пищевые контейнеры. Сегодняшним дождливым утром Эми поприветствовала детектива Диас необычным восклицанием «Привет, балерина».  
Безмолвно выгнув бровь, Эми всеми силами старалась придумать достойный ответ, судорожно сжимая в руках в ни в чем неповинный бутерброд.  
– Вероятно, ты как-то упоминала, что занималась балетом? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста скажи, что это правда.  
– В детстве, – подтвердила Роза, мягко приподнимая подбородок Эми. – С тех пор никто больше не зовет меня так.  
Эми смущенно пожала плечами.  
– Порой я смотрю на то, как ты двигаешься и... я к тому, что твои движения смотрятся очень... изящно? – Эми съежилась на стуле. – Роза, прости, флирт – не моя сильная сторона.  
– Мне нравится. Я не против. – Эми невольно скривилась, на что Роза быстро чмокнула ее в щеку. Надев солнцезащитные очки, смяв и засунув в сумку коричневую бумажную упаковку, Роза направилась к выходу.  
– Смотри, сколько хочешь. Но не называй меня «балериной», когда мы на задании или я вновь попрошу Хичкока показать шрам от аппендицита.  
Передернувшись от отвращения, Эми согласно кивнула и удобно откинулась на стуле, наблюдая за уходящей Розой.  
– Определенно ты двигаешься как балерина, – ухмыльнувшись, довольно пробормотала она.


End file.
